bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurogane
Kurogane was a Human whoes soul had been turned into that of a Hollow's, thus killing him. After evolving into an adjuchas class, he was turned into an Arrancar by Sōsuke Aizen. He served as the 51st Arrancar, and was known as the "Hollow of Entertainment". After leaving Las Noches, he was able to befriend a Shinigami who had betrayed him. He currently lives somewhere in Hueco Mundo, orchestrating antagonistic events from the backgrounds. Appearance Kurogane is a youthful Arrancar. He usually wears a quite formal attire. His hair is styled in a strange, yet unique way; hair comming down from the front and sides of his head, and some being combed back. He usually has a worried look on his face, or sometimes, a simple grin. Personality Kurogane is very kind. As a Hollow and Arrancar, he had always disliked fighting. He views fighting the way Kaname Tōsen does; fearfull and cruel. As a musical person, he has a very smooth personality (probrably because he is use to hearing peacefull and relaxing melodies). He has shown signs of sadness, as to when Aizen chose Luppi as the new sexta Espada and not him. Due to this, he left Las Noches. History Welcome & Goodbyes to the Halcyon Days Kurogane was just an average and yet clueless boy, well that is, when it came to supernatural phenomena. Like most humans, he had no clue about Shinigami or Hollows. As his time as a human, he was able to play the piano, something he had always enjoyed. Being the age of seven, he was a child prodegy. Kurogane stared in many cinematic and orchestral piano recitals. That night, when he was about to enter yet another recital, Hollows, which were invisible to Humans, came into the showroom. They took Kurogane, seperated his soul from his human body, and turned him into a Hollow. Luckily, Shinigami were busy fending off other Hollows, giving Kurogane the oppertunity to work from the backgrounds. Kurogane had a very unique ability; the ability to manipulate sound and melodies. He used this ability to stunn his opponents, in otherwords Shinigami. This allowed his fellow Hollows to gain the upper hand. Like all Hollows, Kurogane's personallity turned on him, causing him to devour a fellow Hollow. This brought him to be a Menos Grande. As a Menos Grande, he lost his special ability to manipulate sounds. Normal to all Menos, a successful feeding spree was made on the Human World. This increased his strength, and his potential to evolve. Kurogane again devours a Hollow; but this time, a myriad of Menos Grande. This brought him to be an average leveled Adjuchas Class. His ability to manipulate sound had returned, though with great inprovements. His ability to manipulate sound has materialized into a Hollow Flute, which allowed him to smoothly control the melodies swirling in the air. Now that his powers had inproved, a once in a lifetime goal was pinned out; becoming a Vasto Lorde. Journey & Downfall The special needs of having to go to the Human World no longer applying to Kurogane, a large feeding spree was put into action: the limit being a total of 3000 Hollows. As Kurogane devoured, rumors were spread along Hueco Mundo after Baraggan Luisenbarn's defeat. Kurogane was one out of the many Hollows to hear about the warriors with cracked masks. It was there, after eating his 2999th Hollow, when things started to twist. A group of three Shinigami approached him. Sōsuke Aizen's manipulation strategies were put into action, causing Kurogane to become a warrior with a cracked mask; an Arrancar. Back in Las Noches, Kurogane had gained his Zanpakutō, and was positioned to be Aizen's main entertainment source. It was Kurogane's responsibility to conduct peaceful music at Espada meetings and within Aizen's throne rooms. Kurogane had a unique Zanpakutō, which took the form of a flute. Other than providing entertainment, Kurogane was trained to become a Números; his cero becoming more potent, learning how to use rapid usage of bala, ect. Kurogane was appointed the 51st Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Betrayal -''"Don't worry, such a weak Hollow couldn't possibly be a threat to Las Noches"'' Sōsuke Aizen to Espada. After Grimmjow had his arm cut off due to an act of treason before Kaname Tōsen's eyes, Kurogane wanted to fufill the spot of the sexta Espada. Though the Arrancar Luppi was appointed instead. This brought Kurogane to think that he was too weak to serve under Aizen, so he decided to flee from Las Noches. It was later when this betrayal was discussed amongst the Espada. The issue was claimed to be a waste of time, due to the fact that no matter how strong an Arrancar was, it will never be able to bring down all the Arrancar dwelling in Las Noches. Aizen's response to Kurogane being the sexta Espada was proved right, as he knew that Grimmjow wouldn've killed him in due time;and in this case, Luppi had died. Kurogane had no knowledge of Aizen's correctfullness. Teaming with the Shinigami After fleeing, Kurogane was able to find the Shinigami, Ashido Kano. Both of them befriended eachother, despite being two enemied species. Kurogane would usually go searching for wild roots and vegetation that would grow in the forrest of Menos. Ashido would keep their hideout safe and sound, making sure that no Hollow would rampage it. Kurogane would play peaceful melodies before going to bed, which added on to Ashido's suspicion. Another night comes, and Kurogane does the same again. Ashido comes to think that he was being fooled by Kurogane, to as a result, he pulls Kurogane's mask fragment off his face, and adds it to his cloak. Kurogane is left in awe, and leaves with tears. This just adds on to the thought of him being weak and unfit to serve in the Arrancar Army. Ashido watches as Kurogane sadly walks away. Later, Ashido is confronted by Rukia Kuchiki.